


В сотнях вселенных

by minty_mix



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини G-PG13 [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Drama, Psychology, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Что-то было в нем знакомое. Что-то, едва уловимое, но смутно знакомое от и до. Такое бывает: смотришь на человека, и кажется, будто знаешь его тысячу лет, хотя на деле вы знакомы не больше получаса.





	В сотнях вселенных

Мартин наклонил голову, исподтишка рассматривая Бенедикта. Что-то было в нем знакомое. Что-то едва уловимое, но смутно знакомое от и до. Такое бывает: смотришь на человека, и кажется, будто знаешь его тысячу лет, хотя на деле вы знакомы не больше получаса. 

Они встретились впервые сегодня, за обсуждением сценария. Конечно, они пересекались и на кастингах, но кроме знакомства и парочки дежурных фраз-приветствий ничего и не было. Бенедикт тогда даже не вызвал особого интереса у Мартина, в голове только мелькнула какая-то неясная мысль, но в суете рабочего процесса он так и не смог за нее зацепиться. Теперь понял. Вот оно.

Ощущение было странным. Оно будто щекотало изнутри, теплом расползаясь откуда-то с затылка. Бенедикта хотелось рассматривать. Хотелось понять, что же именно так привлекает взгляд, что же именно кажется знакомым, но мысли путались, цепляясь одна за другую и не давая сосредоточиться. Но пришлось бросить это занятие, потому что его позвал кто-то из режиссерской команды, однако в последний момент, направляясь туда, Мартин заметил, что Бенедикт смотрит на него с таким же интересом во взгляде.

С того дня все так и закрутилось, они работали бок о бок, снимая сцену за сценой, и отношения из рабочих не спешили превращаться во что-то большее, хотя Мартин все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что был бы совсем не против. Это казалось глупым: он был женат, и с Амандой у него все было хорошо, но к Бенедикту тянуло неимоверно. Это ощущение правильности, ощущение, что они знакомы, не проходило вот уже несколько месяцев, и что-то с этим нужно было делать, но идей не было совсем.

Постепенно они сдружились. Общение с Бенедиктом давалось легко, будто они действительно знают друг друга уже тысячу лет, и даже молчать с ним было приятно. Тишина не тяготила, не казалась напряженной, а давала возможность подумать о чем-то своем, не опасаясь, что тебя вот-вот прервут неловким вопросом. Да и неловкости между ними будто бы не существовало в принципе. Все вопросы были правильными, и затрагиваемые ими темы вызывали неподдельный интерес, а не вынужденную односложную реплику в ответ. Потому и на съемочной площадке все удавалось, и даже если не с первого раза, то никто ни на кого не обижался. Им нравилось работать вместе, перевоплощаться в образы Джона и Шерлока и обыгрывать ту или иную сцену. Режиссер хвалил, большинство кадров удавались с первых дублей, и это не могло не радовать.

После завершения съемок первой серии вся команда отправилась в бар. Это было своеобразной традицией на съемках, и Мартин не раз пропускал по стаканчику с коллегами по цеху, но в этот раз почему-то ощущалось иначе. Откуда-то взялось непонятное, необъяснимое волнение, отдающееся странным напряжением внутри. Будто надвигалось что-то неумолимое, что-то, чего никак не получится избежать, и Мартин нервничал.

Бенедикт это, конечно, заметил. Он вообще был очень наблюдательным, не упускал из виду никаких мелочей. Это очень роднило его с образом Шерлока. Бенедикт вообще умел так легко превращаться в него, становясь холодным и отчужденным, что это даже немного пугало — казалось, что он и сам был таким же, наплевательски относился к чувствам близких ему людей и забивал на социальные порядки. Мартин знал, что это не так. Бенедикт отнюдь не был отстраненным и эгоистичным, даже наоборот, всегда готов был помочь и выслушать, подставить дружеское плечо, если того требовала ситуация. Мартин даже немного ему завидовал — наверное, потому, что сам таким похвастать не мог.

В тот вечер Бенедикт подсел к нему у бара, поинтересовался, что же так занимает его мысли. Мартин только рассмеялся. Неужели так заметно?

— Для того, кто столько времени с тобой работал, действительно заметно, — согласился Бенедикт. — Что-то случилось? Или просто рабочая усталость?

Мартин хотел что-то ответить, честно собирался, но неожиданно поймал себя на мысли: Бенедикт очень красив. Наверное, с первого взгляда так и не скажешь, но что-то в нем было такое, что заставляло смотреть и не отводить глаза, рассматривать, запоминать каждую черту лица: ямочки, появляющиеся при улыбке, морщинки на лбу, когда тот хмурился, пытаясь что-то вспомнить или над чем-то задумавшись. Хотелось помнить каждую деталь, но, вместе с тем, все это казалось уже давным-давно знакомым. Мартин будто знал, как Бенедикт морщит нос, выпивая что-то горькое, как прикрывает глаза, подбирая слова, и как постоянно жестикулирует, о чем-то рассказывая. Эти мелочи всегда становились видны только при близком общении, но Мартин знал — помнил — о них с самых первых секунд общения.

Мартин покачал головой. Наверное, стоит выспаться в эти несколько дней перерыва, чтобы всякие странности не лезли в голову. 

— Рабочая усталость, — уклончиво ответил Мартин. Бенедикт улыбнулся. — Надо выспаться. а то лезет всякая ерунда в голову.

— Например?

Мартин задумчиво посмотрел на рюмку с шотом в руке, покачал ее, отчего алкоголь опасно заплескался от стенки к стенке, залпом выпил и поднял взгляд на Бенедикта.

Что ж.

— У меня странное ощущение, будто мы с тобой давно-давно знакомы.

***

Оказалось, что Бенедикта мучили те же мысли. Это казалось забавным, но вместе с тем смешно не было вовсе. Наоборот, все будто стало в сотню раз страннее, и теперь Мартин немного чувствовал себя Алисой, упавшей в кроличью нору и только начинающей свое путешествие по Стране Чудес.

Они с Бенедиктом долго проговорили на эту тему, поделились своими мыслями и сомнениями, и в конце вечера Мартин понял, что волновался зря. Ничего не произошло, Земля не сменила ось вращения, и мир не перестал существовать. Даже когда они поцеловались.

На удивление, ничего необычного Мартин не почувствовал. Нет, целовался с мужчинами он нечасто, но с Бенедиктом, казалось, все-все-все было совсем иначе. Поцелуй ощущался правильным, словно только этого между ними и не доставало. Словно именно сейчас все наконец встало на свои места — так, как должно было быть изначально.

К своему стыду, Мартин даже не вспомнил о жене. Но даже это ничего не испортило.

Он отстранился первым. Вспомнить, кто кого поцеловал, отчаянно не получалось, да и было ли это важно?

Нужно было что-то сказать, может, как-то пошутить, но момент портить не хотелось. 

Бенедикт улыбнулся.

— Это тоже не кажется странным, верно? — спросил он. Мартин рассеянно кивнул. Да, в точку. Странным это не казалось. Наоборот, хотелось повторить, но... Но. — Все нормально?

Бенедикт говорил так, будто поцеловал именно он, но Мартин был совсем в этом не уверен.

— Да. Да, конечно. — сказал он и, не желая дальше об этом говорить, предложил: — Выпьем еще? 

***

О том случае они больше не говорили, но слова нужны и не были. Мартина тянуло по-прежнему, а может, даже сильнее — теперь, когда он почувствовал, каково это, целовать Бенедикта, и разум, и тело будто сошли с ума. Аманда подшучивала над ним, но не зло, а так, будто все понимала. От этого становилось как-то не по себе, но Мартин старался не зацикливаться на этой мысли. К черту. Пусть все идет как идет.

Съемки первого сезона подходили к концу, на горизонте маячил новый проект. Мартин специально ничего не узнавал о тех, с кем придется работать, не имел такой привычки, да и заранее расстраиваться от того, что, возможно, придется работать с неприятным человеком, не хотелось. Проще было подстроиться сразу, зная, что у тебя уже нет выбора, потому что роли розданы, каст утвержден, и все уже готовы к началу работы. 

Но подстроиться к тому, что снова придется работать с Бенедиктом, оказалось не так-то просто. 

Это отчего-то ошеломило, словно сулило какие-то сложности, хотя Мартин знал, что все будет не так — будет легко и спокойно. Теперь ощущение знакомства не казалось странным, но уснувшее было желание быть ближе проснулось и изводило с новой силой. 

Какой дурдом. Какая ирония. Казалось, спокойствия ему все-таки не видать.

Прочитав сценарий, он понял, что переживал зря. Совместных сцен в этой части фильма не было, они только пересекались на съемочной площадке, снимаясь друг за другом, и не более того. Это успокоило, но вылезла другая мысль — казалось, разум Мартина решил устроить локальный конкурс на тупость предположений, выдаваемых мозгом. С Бенедиктом хотелось пообщаться поближе, проводить больше времени вместе вне съемок, особенно при том, что тот был совсем немного задействован в фильме, имея небольшое количество сцен, но почему-то предлог упорно не хотел отыскиваться. И вроде бы все должно быть просто: они давно знакомы, им есть о чем поговорить, а значит, лишним сложностям возникать неоткуда, но отчего-то все пошло не так с самого начала. Раз за разом Мартин пытался себя уговорить хотя бы просто подойти к Бенедикту после окончания съемочного дня или, раз уж лицом к лицу стало так неожиданно трудно, набрать его номер, ведь сохранился же в списке контактов еще со времен «Шерлока», но так и не смог себя заставить. Все поводы казались глупыми, как и само решение пообщаться, узнать, как у Бенедикта дела. Едва только возникала такая мысль, ее тут же сменяла другая: а почему он не подошел раньше? Почему не писал все это время?

Это было глупо, и Мартин об этом знал, но голова совсем отказывалась работать адекватно. Такое поведение смешило его самого, особенно — то, что причин таким свистопляскам не было.

Душевные метания разрешил Бенедикт. В конце одного из съемочных дней он сам подошел к Мартину и улыбнулся. Мартин тут же залип на ямочках и морщинках, чертах лица знакомых, отчего-то таких родных, будто они и не расставались на почти что год. 

— Привет, — просто сказал Бенедикт, и Мартин почувствовал себя невероятным дураком. И чего он боялся? Что ему мешало? Бенедикт ведь вот он, стоит перед ним, такой знакомый, такой близкий. 

Мартин понял, что жутко по нему скучал, и стало еще страннее. Ну точно Алиса, с той лишь разницей, что у него это и не сон вовсе.

— Привет, — наконец, выдавил он в ответ. Что ж, начало положено. 

И внезапно стало лучше. Слово за слово, тема за темой — и вот уже они снова много времени проводят вместе, обсуждают фильмы, детали съемок, какие-то смешные моменты. И все было так легко, так просто, что даже страшно. Что-то не давало покоя, что-то отзывалось еле слышным отзвуком глубоко в сознании, какая-то мысль, размытая, никак не формирующая во что-то понятное. Оно просто звенело в голове, мешая сосредоточиться, мешая полностью прочувствовать всю радость от общения. 

Просто мешая.

Это действительно сбивало с толку, и они оба это чувствовали. Между ними будто существовала какая-то недосказанность, будто что-то темное и непонятное связывало их вместе — и одновременно разводило по разные стороны. Сказывались ли это их роли, снова так похожие на Шерлока и Джона и чем-то, едва уловимым — на них самих, или все дело было в чем-то другом? Мартин часто задумывался о том, что это уже не походило на совпадение. И Смауг, и Шерлок — как и Бильбо с Джоном — были между собой похожи. Бенедикт вынужден был изображать холодность и эгоистичность, странную влекущую темноту и изломанность, никак не отражающуюся на внешней красоте. Для Мартина же роли не предполагали чего-то такого, они были... проще, приземленнее, в них сквозила усталость, и это было близко ему самому. 

Казалось удивительным, что уже в который раз они так совпали. Будто где-то там было предрешено, предначертано им встретиться именно вот так, именно в таких ролях. Словно что-то там, наверху, пыталось научить их быть собой и быть рядом с друг другом.

Бенедикт как-то сказал ему: В одной из вселенных мы играем самих себя из иных вселенных, и в каждой нам суждено столкнуться«. Они сидели в каком-то баре после очередного дня на съемках «Хоббита», и разговор как-то плавно стек к тому, что они снова пересеклись вот здесь. Каков вообще был шанс такого совпадения? В скольких развитиях событий они могли вновь столкнуться так близко, пройти через жизни друг друга не по касательной, а задевая все, даже, казалось, самое-самое личное? В этом был смысл, звучало логично, потому что ощущалось — правильно. Ведь действительно, шансов на такое было катастрофически мало, количество подобных вариантов отчаянно стремилось к нулю, но назвать это совпадением никак не получалось. Так не бывает, думал Мартин, и Бенедикт кивал ему в ответ, будто слыша его мысли. Хотя, может, и слышал, кто его знает.

Они старались не затрагивать эту тему, обходили стороной то, что между ними тоже висело что-то темное и словно мрачное, бросающее странные отблески на их жизни, но становилось только хуже. Им было хорошо друг с другом, но одновременно хотелось большего — и ничего. Мартина тянуло к Бенедикту безбожно, словно привязали крепким тросом и с каждым днем сокращали расстояние все больше и больше, и он не мог противиться этому странному притяжению.

В итоге они снова поцеловались.

В итоге все кончилось тем, что они чуть не переспали в номере Бенедикта, и остановило их только то, что за стенкой что-то с громким стуком рухнуло на пол. Они отскочили друг от друга так же резко, как раздался этот грохот, и ошалело смотрели друг на друга, пытаясь понять, что вообще произошло.

Бенедикт очухался первым.

— Извини, — произнес он. Снова, как тогда, с таким видом, словно именно он начал первым. И Мартин — снова — был не уверен, что это так. 

— Все в порядке, не стоит, — не желая развивать тему, успокоил тот. Хотя самого не успокаивало ничего, даже знание о том, что у него есть Аманда и так нельзя. Впустую. Все это крутилось в голове нон-стопом, кричало на разные голоса, но заглушалось одной-единственной потребностью быть рядом с Бенедиктом.

У Мартина такого никогда не было, и это пугало. А еще пугало то, что даже после поцелуев легче не стало. Как будто вселенная — или что там было — все еще пыталась чему-то их научить, а они сопротивлялись.

***

Иногда, в особо тяжелые дни, когда Мартина бесило все вокруг, а больше всего — он сам, ему казалось, что между ними с Бенедиктом все это потому, что в прошлых жизнях — в будущих, в параллельных — они уже успели друг от друга устать. Может, где-то там Шерлок все-таки допек Джона, и тот сбежал. Может, где-то там Смауг чудесным образом сблизился с Бильбо (Мартин видел, до чего доводит фан-сервис и на что способна фан-база), а все закончилось тем, что Бильбо вернулся в Шир, а Смауг так и остался на своей Пустоши.

А может, все было гораздо прозаичнее, и где-то там Бенедикт все-таки устал терпеть то, с какой частотой и самоотдачей загоняется Мартин. 

В этом мире могло произойти все, что угодно, и тут никогда не угадаешь, в какую сторону стоит думать и где искать ответы на просто бесконечное количество вопросов.

Они снова не говорили о том, что случилось между ними, и это внезапно раздражало. Мартин понимал, что не имеет права на такую злость, и что во всем, скорее всего, виноват он сам, потому что тогда, что после первого поцелуя, что после неудавшегося секса, обрубил все обсуждения на корню и не дал Бенедикту ничего объяснить. Не то чтобы ему эти объяснения как-то помогли сейчас, да и, наверное, смущать Бенедикта не хотелось. Как и говорить об этом самому. Было и было. Он считал себя достаточно смелым, чтобы признать сам факт того, что это случилось. Но смелости на то, чтобы об этом поговорить, неожиданно не нашлось. У Бенедикта ее, кажется, не находилось тоже. 

Они снова сталкивались на съемках. Продолжения «Шерлока» и «Хоббита», везде приходилось взаимодействовать очень близко и тесно, но какое-то неявное, подспудное недовольство друг другом росло в них обоих, это чувствовалось даже так, на расстоянии.

Мартин понимал, что эту глупо, что им просто стоит поговорить, но, прямо как во времена съемок первой части «Хоббита», сил не находилось. Да и так ли это было нужно?

Он думал, что Бенедикт винит его за трусость, за то, с каким упорством он избегал разговоров обо всем, что требовало их внимания, и не мог Бенедикта не понимать. Он имел право на злость, мог винить его и считать последним трусом, но... Но. Усложнять все не хотелось, хотя казалось, что дальше уже некуда. Но у Мартина была налаженная жизнь, у него была жена, прекрасные отношения с ней, и — пусть это прозвучит как самая глупая отмазка в мире — терять все это отчаянно не хотелось. Но, наверное, он и так нехило успел прокосячить, потому что с Амандой тоже все было... мягко говоря, не ахти.

Мартин сам себя винил за то, что снова все запутывает и портит, однако заставить себя смело взглянуть правде — и Бенедикту — в глаза оказалось не так-то просто. Наверное, проще было бы думать, что во всем виноват Бенедикт. Наверное, проще было бы считать себя невинным и безгрешным человеком, просто попавшимся на его обаяние. Но Мартин, может, и был трусом, но не мудаком же.

Все стало еще хуже, когда Бенедикт женился. Мартин был за него рад — по-человечески рад, потому что тот был действительно счастлив с Софи, по нему это было видно, но, к сожалению, это не значило, что он был рад искренне. В конце концов, он был пристрастен, а потому ни о какой объективности речи быть не могло.

И недосказанность росла, между ними все становилось запутаннее и непонятнее, и, когда во время съемок «Первого мстителя: Противостояния» Мартин узнал, что Бенедикт будет исполнять роль Доктора Стрэнджа в той же самой, черт возьми, кинематографической вселенной, только громко и горько рассмеялся. Вот оно. Снова. И даже если они не пересекутся на экране, все повторялось по привычной и пугающей схеме. Даже характеры персонажей напоминали уже сыгранных шерлоков, смаугов и джонов с бильбо. Это было так глупо и так, почему-то, в их стиле, что тянуло только смеяться — нервно и истерично.

А еще Мартин в полной мере осознал, что значит устать от кого-то еще в прошлой жизни. Может, и правда, все вселенные, перепутавшись из-за них, были запрограммированы на один сценарий. А может, все дело было в них — в том, что они — два придурка, и не более того. 

***

Съемки в четвертом сезоне «Шерлока», из-за всего, что было раньше, давались Мартину тяжело. Отношения с Амандой испортились окончательно и грозили кончиться разводом, с Бенедиктом тоже не ладилось, и иногда Мартин чувствовал себя собакой на сене — ее своеобразной вариацией, потому что разобраться, кому именно и что он не дает, он никак не мог. Казалось, что мешает он прежде всего сам себе, и, наверное, в этом был смысл и своя правда.

Но, как назло, в самом сериале между Шерлоком и Джоном отношения становились все крепче. Да, их — как и живых Мартина и Бенедикта — шарахало из стороны в сторону, крайности казались привлекательнее здравого смысла, но они все равно сближались. И приходилось это играть. 

Мартину было тяжело, но он не смел себя жалеть. Сам был виноват, а потому и разгребал теперь — тоже сам. Все-таки он был актером, и, хотелось верить, актером хорошим, а личное у них принято оставлять как можно дальше от съемочной площадки. И он держал себя в руках, как мог, но раздражение нет-нет да и вырывалось наружу.

Казалось, бесило все. Бесило дружелюбие Бенедикта — его почти что прежнее отношение к Мартину выглядело для него странным, почти насмешливым, и хотя он понимал, что все вообще не так, ощущение это деваться никуда не спешило. 

Бесила Аманда — отчего-то жутко раздражал ее профессионализм. И хотя они хотели остаться друзьями, пятнадцать лет совместной жизни вот так просто не забудешь и не вычеркнешь. Все шло к разводу, и, честно говоря, видеть ее сейчас хотелось меньше всего. Но карьера всегда была карьерой, ставилась выше всего прочего, что можно было контролировать своими силами, а потому Мартин изо всех сил старался максимально абстрагироваться от всего.

Помощь пришла с совершенно неожиданной стороны. Во время сцены прощания Мэри и Джона во второй серии Бенедикт постоянно успокаивал его, потому что тот никак не мог взять себя в руки сам. Мартин чувствовал себя глупо, казался сам себе чертовым непрофессионалом, но все получалось совсем не так, как он хотел, и поделать с этим он ничего не мог.

Бенедикт и правда ему помог. Он говорил ему что-то успокаивающее, позволял выговориться и обнимал — и там, где объективы их не видели, и на камеру, для нужной сцены. Он обнимал, а грусть и раздражение Мартина были отнюдь не наигранными. Да, того требовала роль и данный сюжет, но сейчас все было по-настоящему, до зубовного скрежета реально и оттого — хреново. Хотелось оттолкнуть Бенедикта, не падать еще ниже в своих глазах, но Мартин никогда не мог справиться с собой рядом с ним. И он позволял Бенедикту обнимать себя, позволял себе расслабляться в его объятиях, хотя и знал — где-то глубоко внутри, — что совсем-совсем этого не заслужил.

Бенедикт прижимал его к себе, и это должно было успокаивать, но работало так себе — Мартин только и мог, что вертеть в голове одну-единственную мысль:

«Уходи. Уходи-уходи-уходи».

Потому что пора было заканчивать. Потому что пора было что-то менять. И к черту вселенную.

Вслух после съемок он сказал иначе:

— Я нихрена не понимаю почему, но такое ощущение, словно ты рушишь в моей жизни все, чего касаешься. Тебе, блядь, даже делать для этого ничего не надо, ты есть, и ты ломаешь мне жизнь.

Наверное, звучало эгоистично. Наверное, они действительно друг от друга устали. Но Мартин говорил искренне, и Бенедикт, кажется, понял все то, что скрывалось за этими словами.

И это был конец. Безрадостный, глупый, совершенно дурацкий, но — конец. Мартин внутри немного даже этому радовался, но легче от этого, конечно, не становилось. Да и не стало бы. Где-то глубоко что-то ныло. Какая-то недосказанность или какое-то недопонимание — Мартин не мог распознать это ощущение да и, честно, совсем не хотел.

Он только знал, что минимум в трех вселенных, не считая этой, они с Бенедиктом существуют бок о бок, и надеялся, что хотя бы между ними нет странной, мрачной ерунды, которой здесь они позволили разрушить их жизни. Возможно, их вселенная — эта, где они просто Мартин и Бенедикт, — не последняя точка в отсчете, и где-то там, в десятой, тридцатой, сотой вселенной они рядом друг с другом. И там все в порядке.


End file.
